There are conventionally known techniques that enable a user to add, to a list, reference information to information about selection objects that interest the user and to easily access the information about the selection objects added to the list. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that adds, to a list, an item selected by a member from an inventory as the member's favorite or an item to be purchased by the member and deletes, from the list, an item purchased by the member and items related to the item purchased by the member.